Snow ball fight
by Queen Pickle the Third
Summary: Thomas, Teresa, Newt and Minho are just chilling when they have an unexpected snowball fight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a modern AU and so the characters will be OCC and I took out Glader language**

Thomas, Newt, and Minho were sitting inside of Thomas's house on is couch. It was a lovely day with lots of snow.

"So what do you want to do?" Thomas asked. Minho grinned like an idiot.

"You all wait here." Minho said then ran out.

"What was that all about?" Newt asked.

"I have no idea." Teresa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So knowing Minho he will take a while. Do you want to play some sort of board game?" Thomas asked. Teresa and Newt nodded in agreement. Thomas went to a shelf full of games and books then got out the game Clue.

"Oh I love this game!" Teresa said happily. Thomas bowed mockingly.

"Well your highness what else shall I get you?" Thomas asked.

"A thousand hedgehogs." Teresa said standing taller.

"As you wish, M'lady." Thomas said. Suddenly Teresa was pushed to the sofa.

"I have slain the dragon!" Newt said, one foot on the couch so he looked cooler. They all laughed.

"Ok let's actually play the game." Teresa said. The three started to play Clue. After several rounds of Teresa winning and the boys calling her a cheater (which was true), they heard a knock on the back door.

"Tommy does someone live in your backyard?" Newt asked totally forgetting Minho. Thomas shook his head. All three went to the door. When Tomas stuck his face out the door he was immediately hit in the face with a snowball. He scrubbed off the snow and saw Minho laughing behind a giant snow wall.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" Minho sang.

"I will avenge myself." Thomas said.

"Pick another member and the fight will begin." Minho said.

"Tom it's freezing." Teresa said hugging herself.

"Man up." Newt said only to get a smack on the arm.

"I'll take Teresa." Thomas said. She gave him an are-you-kidding-me look.

"The rules are simple; Newt and I will try to hit you with snowballs. If hit three times you're out." Minho said trying to sound commanding, but epically failed.

"I never signed up for this." Newt said.

"Come Newt, together we shall destroy team TT." Minho said.

"Whatever." Newt said.

"Don't you sass me!"

Thomas and Teresa hid behind their wall.

"Begin!" Minho shouted.

Thomas immediately grabbed Teresa's hand and sprinted unseen to his shed.

"What are you doing Tom?" Teresa whispered.

"Getting our weapons." Thomas said. He opened the doors and three sleds.

"Pick up one and hold it like a shield." Thomas explained. Teresa held it up in front of her.

They not so quietly trudged back to their wall.

"Face us cowards!" Minho yelled.

"You are taking this way too seriously." Newt said.

Thomas and Teresa got ready.

"Let's go." Thomas said. Teresa and Thomas came out of their wall, ran and totally destroyed team MN's wall. Minho screamed like a goat.

"My wall!" Thomas and Teresa hit Minho and Newt three times.

"We won." Teresa said.

"No far!" Minho said.

"They won fair and square." Newt said.

"Uh guys? My hands are red." Teresa said. Everyone's hands were red, except Minho who had snow gear on.

"How about hot coco?" Teresa asked.

"YES!" All three boys shouted and ran inside. Teresa giggled and followed them.

 **I hope this wasn't too bad, I wrote it when I was sick. But I hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading! The next chapter will be Team MN's chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This time it's in Minho and Newt's point of view.**

Newt walked over to Minho's side.

"We will crush them like bugs! Hahaha!" Minho laughed evilly.

"Whatever. So what's the plan?" Newt asked.

"Once they show their faces we attack." Minho planned.

"We should probably think of another plan." Newt said.

"Hey who's the captain?" Minho asked.

"You…" Newt said rolling his eyes.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Minho shouted. Team T disappeared.

"Where'd they going?" Newt said looking around.

"Hey slow poke! Help me make more snowballs!" Minho said. A few moments they had a mountain of snow balls.

"It's beautiful!" Minho said in delight. Minho and Newt looked back at Team T's side, then Minho's wall was bulldozed by Team T.

"My wall!" Minho screamed like a screaming goat. Newt looked impressed while Minho looked very sad.

"We won." Thomas said plainly.

"No fair!" Minho said looked at his crumpled snow wall.

"Nice job Tommy. You too Teresa." Newt said.

"Thank you." Teresa said.

"Uh, guys? My hands are red." Thomas said. They looked down at themselves and the only one who wasn't red was Minho because of his snow gear.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Teresa asked.

"YES!" The three boys shouted as they ran inside and immediately go get the ingredients for Teresa's famous hot chocolate.

 **In this chapter Newt is so done with Minho XD. Also this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
